1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle support device, and more particularly to a saddle support device having a solid securing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical saddle support devices have been developed for securing the cycle seats or the saddle devices onto the seat posts. U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,119 to Moses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,987,764 to Chen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,851 to Chen, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,244,301 to Kurke et al., disclose four of the typical saddle support devices each having a saddle device secured onto the seat post with one or more clamping members. The clamping members include a curved portion having a number of teeth formed thereon for engaging with a toothed or serrated curved portion of the seat post, and for securing the saddle device to the seat post at the required angular positions. However, the clamping members include only a relatively smaller portions or areas having the teeth for engaging with the serrated surface or the teeth of the seat post, such that the teeth of both the clamping members and of the seat post may be easily worn out or damaged after use, and such that the saddle device may not be solidly secured to the seat post at the required angular positions after use. When the fasteners for securing the saddle device or the clamping members to the seat post have become loose, the clamping members may thus be easily rotated relative to the seat post, such that the teeth of both the clamping members and of the seat post may further be easily worn out or damaged.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional saddle support devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a saddle support device including a solid securing structure for solidly securing the saddle device to the seat post.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a saddle support device comprising a seat post including a barrel provided on top thereof, the barrel including a bore formed therein, and including two ends, and including a plurality of teeth extended inward of the bore thereof, two blocks each including a first end for engaging into the bore of the barrel and having an outer peripheral portion, and each including a plurality of teeth formed on the outer peripheral portion of the first end of the blocks for engaging with the teeth of the barrel, and for securing the blocks to the barrel at any selected angular position, and a saddle device including two support rods engaged into the blocks respectively and secured to the barrel with the blocks.
The blocks each includes a channel formed therein for receiving the support rods of the saddle device respectively. The channels of the blocks are formed in the first end of the blocks respectively for forming a pair of legs in the first end of each of the blocks.
Two gaskets may further be provided and engaged between the barrel and the blocks respectively.
A securing device may further be provided for securing the blocks to the barrel and includes one or more fasteners engaged through the blocks for forcing the blocks toward each other and for securing the blocks onto the barrel. The engagement of the teeth of the blocks with that of the barrel may prevent the blocks from rotating relative to the barrel even when the fasteners have become loose.